


Do us part

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge: Speech Only, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, SRS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Michael comforts Adam as much as he can, though on some days the roles are reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sellertape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellertape/gifts).



> Written for sellertape in the second bonus round of SRS2012. Originally posted on DW [here](http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/6060.html?thread=196012#cmt196012).

“Talk to me.”

“...”

“Please talk to me.”

“... When did you wake up?”

“I don’t know.”

“How much did you see?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you remember?”

“...”

“Maybe you should close your eyes again.”

“Michael, wait - “

“ _Don’t_ say my name.”

“... What happened? Where are we? What the hell is this place?”

“... Close your eyes, Adam.”

“But-”

“Please. Close your eyes.”

-*-

“I’m sorry.”

“What happened? Did I fall asleep?”

“We’re going to be here for a long time. I was hoping I could help you sleep through it, but... well. Then there was this.”

“Oh my god. What is - oh my god, what _happened_ to you?”

“Stop it. No, Adam; stop it. It’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t feel fine. I can feel... how am I feeling that? Am I dying?”

“You’re not going to die.”

“Are _you_ dying?”

“Just stay with me. Okay? Just... shh, please. I’m tired.”

“What happened to you?”

“My brother said ‘hello’. With his claws.”

“Shit. Shit - shit! What should I do?”

“Just be quiet.”

“...”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to make me fall asleep again?”

“Not yet. Maybe not.”

“Is he close? Should we be running?”

“Ha! Ngh, don’t make me laugh....”

“Sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. This is the Cage. All roads begin and end the same.”

“All right, but... what about the middle?”

“What?”

“The middle of the roads. Maybe we should hide there.”

“Are you serious?”

“If any place is as good as here anyway....”

“All right. Well. Why not?”

“Want a hand?”

“Are you always this helpful?”

“You should know - you chose me.”

“Look at you now, angel killer.”

“I thought you said he was the devil.”

“Of course he is. We’ll get him.”

“And then I can see my mom?”

“And then we can both go home.”

-*-

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“...”

“Michael, what is it?”

“I thought I heard....”

“Michael?”

“Get down!”

-*-

“What happened? Where are we now? Did you put me to sleep again?”

“Do me a favour and talk about something else.”

“The ground feels sandy here. It keeps moving.”

“Sea. Skies. Ice cream. Anything. Ugh.”

“Hey, careful, okay? Just take it easy. I don’t know about angels, but hurt is a pretty universal language, and yours is screaming at me right now.”

“I’m not... screaming....”

“What the hell is that - that noise?”

“My grace. Your soul. It’ll settle. You can hear it?”

“I can fucking feel it. You got burned?”

“Ice. It burns in its own way. It’ll heal.”

“You’re bleeding, too, aren’t you? I can feel you bleeding.”

“Angels don’t bleed.”

“Well you’re fucking _leaking_ , your Highness, because I feel like a chunk of my chest is missing.”

“... It’s a phantom pain. I know it’s distracting, but it’ll heal. Don’t think about it.”

“Don’t think about the fucking cavity in my ribs?”

“You’re not _hurt_ , Adam, focus. Focus.”

“... So. Ice cream?”

“Ice cream.”

“I like rocky road.”

“And what does that taste like?”

“It’s hard... and soft. And cold. Smooth, but sweet. Crunchy. Chewy.”

“It sounds confusing.”

“It melts in your mouth.”

“Well, no risk of anything melting here.”

“You feel cold?”

“You don’t?”

“Should I?”

“... No. That’s good.”

“Michael.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Stay with me, killer. We’ll be fine.”

“... That’s not what I asked you.”

“Did you say something?”

“Why don’t you rest for a change? I’ll keep watch this time.”

“...”

“Trust me, I’ll kick you in your holy ass if I need help.”

“Just for a few minutes. If I don’t stir soon, wake me.”

“You’re looking at an Eagle Scout. I think I can stand guard for more than a few minutes over a leaky angel. Chill, Highness.”

“I’m more concerned that I might not wake up by myself.”

“Are you trying to freak me out? Please don’t do that.”

“Also, I’m not a prince. You shouldn’t call me that.”

-*-

“And I’m not a killer.”

-*-

“Was I really your best option?”

“You were the only option. In the end.”

“Level with me: how long have we been down here?”

“... In what measure? Whose lifetimes? In the cycles of Heaven or your hours on Earth? By your number of presidents? By the number of times Hell has exchanged hands? By the slow clock over our heads in the dark? Does it really matter?”

“I just... is my Mom still waiting for me?”

“Adam - if your positions were reversed, would you wait for her?”

“Do you think we’re ever getting out of here? You can tell me the truth. I can take it.”

“Stay with me. We’ll find out.”

“For better or worse?”

“You can guess.”

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?”


End file.
